Só uma capa
by Laarc
Summary: Isso definitivamente não era o que Oliver Queen queria ouvir quando perguntou ao seu filho o que ele gostaria de ganhar de Natal.


Smallville não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Essa é a primeira fic Chlollie que escrevo. Sou muito fã do casal e fiquei bastante empolgada com o fim que Oliver e Chloe tiveram em Smallville. Aquele último episódio não poderia ter sido melhor! Bem, essa é a minha versão da história do porquê o filhinho deles tem um arco e flecha no quarto. A fic é curtinha, mas espero que gostem!<p>

Laarc

.

.

narração

"diálogo"

'pensamento'

**Só uma capa  
><strong>

.

.

Fazia muito frio naquela tarde, o que já era de se esperar uma vez que era quase metade do mês de dezembro. Finos flocos de neve caiam com graça e suavidade, enfeitando de um branco imaculado as movimentadas ruas de Star City. A noite de Natal seria comemorada em aproximadamente duas semanas e os três integrantes da família Queen resolveram, então, ir às compras.

E aqueles três formavam mesmo uma bela família.

Quando Chloe pensava em sua vida anos atrás, ela nunca poderia sequer chegar a imaginar que um dia estaria casada – e, digasse de passagem, muito bem casada – com Oliver Queen, o ex-namorado de sua prima, diretor-executivo das Indústrias Queen, bilionário, Arqueiro Verde e aspirante líder da Liga da Justiça. Mas ela não só estava casada com ele como também era a mãe de seu adorado, e adorável, filho. E para Chloe Queen – que um dia fora apenas Chloe Sulivan – Connor era o filho que toda mulher gostaria de ter.

O pequeno loirinho de apenas cinco anos de idade era a paixão da vida de Chloe, e também o maior orgulho de Oliver. Ela poderia muito bem passar o dia citando todas as qualidades do garotinho, mas sabia muito bem que nunca encontraria palavras suficientes para descrever tudo o que seu filho realmente representava para ela, e muito menos para descrever todo o amor que ela e Oliver sentiam por ele.

E aqueles três formavam mesmo uma bela família. E também uma família muito, mas muito feliz.

"Então, Connor, você já decidiu o que quer de Natal esse ano?" Perguntou Oliver a seu filho, esboçando um carinhoso sorriso. Os três, que estavam caminhando de mãos dadas pela calçada da cidade, tinham acabado de parar bem em frente a uma grande e enfeitada vitrine de uma loja de brinquedos.

O loirinho, que mais parecia uma miniatura do seu pai, assentiu com fervor. "Já!" Disse ele com olhos brilhando de emoção, completamente fascinado pela colorida vitrine a sua frente.

"Ah é, bebê?" Perguntou Chloe com um olhar bem curioso. "E o que é que você quer?"

Batendo suas mãozinhas de felicidade, Connor respondeu "Eu quero uma capa vermelha!"

'Que gracinha!' Pensou a loira dando uma gostosa gargalhada e logo imaginando o garoto correndo pela casa fantasiado de Super-homem. Mas a felicidade que ela sentiu desapareceu assim que percebeu a expressão grave que surgiu no rosto do seu marido. E ele não estava nem um pouco feliz.

"Connor." Agachando para ficar quase que na mesma altura do seu filho, Oliver colocou uma mão no pequeno ombro da criança e tentou, mas falhou miseravelmente, sorrir. "Por que você quer ganhar uma capa vermelha de Natal?"

"Porque o Super-homem tem uma, e eu quero uma igual. Ele é o maior herói de todo o mundo e eu quero ser igual a ele um dia!"

Connor era ainda muito novo e inocente para perceber como a sua fala repleta de empolgação deixou o seu pai um tanto quanto alterado, e como o homem tentava mascarar uma certa... raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento. Mas Chloe, por outro lado, não era nem tão nova e certamente nem tão inocente assim. Com um olhar preocupado, ela falou bem suavemente "Ollie, é só uma capa..."

"Não é só uma capa, Chloe." Interrompeu com rapidez, quase trincando os dentes. Levantando-se e encarando sua esposa, ele continuou "Primeiro, ele quer uma capa. Depois, ele vai estar vestindo cuecas por cima da calça e isso, isso, Chloe, eu não vou tolerar!"

Ela suspirou fundo e precisou usar toda a sua força interior para ignorar a vontade que lhe surgiu de simplesmente rolar os olhos. Era inacreditável como o seu marido podia ser tão infantil de vez em quando. "Pelo amor de Deus, Ollie, é só uma capa! Ele só está... sei lá... deslumbrado com o Super-homem por causa daquela revista. Isso é uma fase, e como toda fase, ela vai passar!"

Oliver não concordou com tudo o que a sua amada esposa, eterna Sidekick, destemida Watchtower disse, mas em uma coisa ela tinha razão. Era tudo culpa daquela _revista_. Na verdade, era tudo culpa de Lois por dar aquela maldita revista de presente para Connor há cerca de um mês atrás. E desde então era só "o Super-homem isso", "o Super-homem aquilo", "mamãe, leia a história do Super-homem pela milionésima vez, por favor!"

Ele não estava com inveja. Muito menos com ciúmes. Fala sério, Oliver Queen, _o Oliver Queen_, com inveja de Clark Kent? Tsk... que ideia mais patética. Ele estava só... só um pouco chateado porque o seu filho, o seu incrível e lindo e perfeito filho, atualmente só tinha olhos para o kriptoniano mais melodramático de todo o universo. E também o kriptoniano com o pior gosto para uniformes que ele já tinha visto.

"Chloe, você sabe muito bem que não. é. só. uma. capa. É um símbolo! É um... objeto de adoração praticamente!"

"Oliver! Eu não sei se você percebeu ainda mas o seu filho tem cinco anos! Ele é só uma criança! E ele tem todo o direito de gostar de heróis e querer ser um herói também!"

"Que ele escolhesse um outro herói então!" Bufou o homem.

Cruzando os braços, ela sacudiu fracamente a cabeça. "Eu não estou acreditando nisso! Você tá com inveja do Clark! Está com ciúmes porque o Connor tá todo encantado com o Super-homem."

"Claro que não! Que ideia mais absurda!" Respondeu num tom muito indignado e até um pouco ofendido.

"Absurda, é? Porque pra mim é exatamente isso o que está acontecendo aqui." Se aproximando dele bem devagar, deixou uma mão acariciar com muita ternura o rosto dele. "Ollie, querido, você não precisa se sentir assim por causa do Clark. Connor pode estar encantado com o Super-homem agora, mas com o tempo isso vai passar! Mas o amor que ele sente por você nunca, mas nunca mesmo vai acabar! Você é o pai dele, Ollie, e ele te adora mais do que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo!"

Fechando os olhos e cedendo ao toque dela, o loiro suspirou fundo e conseguiu esboçar um fraco, mas sincero sorriso. "Desculpa, tá! É que... sei lá, Chloe, às vezes eu queria que ele soubesse sobr-"

Colocando o dedo indicador bem em frente aos lábios dele, ela o silenciou. "Ele vai saber um dia. Não hoje... não amanhã... mas um dia. E quando ele souber, você vai descobrir que o Connor já sentia muito orgulho de você bem antes de saber sobre sua identidade secreta."

O que ele fez para merecer uma mulher tão maravilhosa? Oliver Queen se fazia essa pergunta todos os dias, mas ele nunca encontrou uma resposta. Por Deus, como ele era um homem de sorte!

Pegando-a pela cintura, abaixou um pouco a cabeça e deu um beijo bem rápido nos lábios dela. "Acho que nós temos que escolher uma capa agora, não é mesmo?" Disse tentando demostrar um pouco de entusiasmo.

"É assim que se fala, herói!" Ela respondeu com uma risada e batendo bem de leve no peitoral dele. "O que você acha, bebê? Pronto pra gente ir escolher sua capa?" Mas ninguém respondeu. Parando de encarar o seu marido, Chloe começou a olhar ao seu redor "Connor?" E, de novo, ninguém respondeu. Porque Connor não estava mais do lado do casal. Chloe e Oliver ficaram tão envolvidos na discussão que nenhum dos dois se deu conta de que Connor tinha se afastado deles.

De repente, Chloe sentiu o seu corpo todo congelar de pavor. Seu coração estava a mil, sua respiração ficou cada vez mais rápida e sofrida e ela já podia até sentir seus belos olhos verdes ardendo por causa de algumas lágrimas se formando. "Connor! Bebê!"

"Connor!" Gritou Oliver com olhos arregalados de medo. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo! Como ele poderia ter sido tão descuidado e não ter prestado atenção no seu próprio filho? Como ele poderia ter se distraído por causa de uma discussão estúpida sobre uma capa igualmente estúpida? E onde o garoto poderia ter ido? Estaria ele perambulando por alguma rua no meio da cidade? Ou será que... ou será que alguém aproveitara aquele momento de distração para sequestrar Connor? O seu pânico era tanto que por um momento teve a sensação de uma fraqueza horrível invadir o seu corpo. Foi quando sentiu a mão de Chloe apertar o seu braço com muita força.

"Oliver! Olha onde ele está!" Gritou a loira enquanto apontava para o outro lado da rua.

Parado bem em frente a uma vitrine de uma outra loja de brinquedos, que por sinal ficava do outro lado de uma rua pra lá de movimentada, estava Connor Queen, admirando os inúmeros brinquedos expostos bem na frente do estabelecimento.

Os dois pais apavorados praticamente pararam o trânsito e atravessaram a pista correndo o mais rápido de podiam.

"Connor! Meu Deus..." Disse Chloe enquanto o abraçava com tanta força que quase o sufocou. "Bebê, não faz isso comigo de novo, por favor!"

Sem entender muito bem do porquê sua mãe estar tão aflita, o loirinho tentou se desprender daquele abraço quase mortal. "Mãe, pára!" Disse enquanto esfregava a mão no rosto como se tentasse apagar a impressão dos beijos que sua mãe tinha acabado de plantar em sua bochecha.

"Pára? Pára!" Ela não sabia se ficava brava ou aliviada por ter encontrado o seu filho "Connor, você não pode sair atravessando uma rua perigosa dessas sozinho! Desse jeito você vai acabar me dando um ataque do coração!" Disse a loira secando algumas lágrimas que teimosamente começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. "Por que você fez isso, meu amor?"

Connor podia sim ser muito novo e inocente, mas não era nada bobo. E ele sabia que tinha deixado os seus pais preocupados. "Desculpa, mamãe..." Disse fazendo um beicinho tristonho. "É que eu vi uma coisa nessa loja e aí eu mudei de idéia."

"Mudou de ideia? Como assim?" Perguntou a loira quase fungando e, meio que relutantemente, soltando o menino.

"É que eu não quero mais uma capa vermelha de Natal."

Essa resposta chamou, e muito, a atenção de Oliver. "Ah é? E o que você quer agora?" Perguntou bem curioso.

"Eu quero aquilo." Dizendo isso, ele apontou para a vitrine. E o que Oliver viu fez os seus olhos castanhos brilharem com uma felicidade tão grande que ele sentiu o seu peito vibrar de tanta alegria e orgulho. Porque do outro lado da vitrine, bem na direção para a qual Connor apontava o seu pequenino dedo indicador, estavam um arco e uma aljava cheia de flechas. E o arco, a aljava e as flechas não poderiam ser mais verdes.

Como se esquecesse imediatamente todo o terror que havia sentido há poucos minutos atrás, Oliver deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e afagou a cabeça loira da criança, que estava coberta por um grosso gorro de lã. "Sabe, filho, esse sim é um presente de Natal digno dos Queen!"

E dessa vez Chloe não resistiu. Ela teve de rolar os olhos.

O seu marido era tão criança de vez em quando.


End file.
